Imaginarium Tony
Imaginarium Tony is played by three actors, Johnny Depp, Jude Law, and Colin Farrell. Each time Tony goes into the mind of Doctor Parnassus, his face appears very different. Most due to another person who is in the Imaginarium's imagiantion to what the masked man Tony looks like, or how they would like him to look like. Tony goes into the Imaginarium three times, each time this happens. Imaginarium Tony 1 " Nothing is permanent, not even death," '' -Imaginarium Tony 1'' Tony goes into through the mirror to follow the L V Women. When he reaches her after hopping on severel lilypads, she takes off his mask to reveal his new face. Johnny Depp is this new face. Although he sounds and looks different, his behavior is quite the same. Tony is trying to persuade the L V Women to make the right choice, by following the option Doctor Parnassus has, instead of Mr. Nick's. Her imagination is then interfeered by Tony's, but not severly, or even the slight bit of dangerous. Imaginarium Tony 2 "Use your Imagination" ''- Imaginarium Tony 2''' 'to Anton After Tony sees the Russian men pointing to him, Tony quickly runs through the mirror. The men follow him and are confused about where they are. Ignoring that, they spot Tony climbing a ginormous ladder. When Tony relizes that they are beggining to climb after him, he breaks the step below him which then breaks the ones below that, making the men fall off. But Tony 's plan turned against him when the steps above him break, leaving the ladder in the form of stilts. Tony uses them to get away from the men, but when a stilt leg gets caught on a small tree branch in the dark side of the imagination, the men catch up to him. When they see a better look at his face, they don't think it is him because his face looks different. The face this time is the face of Jude Law. After one of the men spots the markings writen on Tony 's forehead, they know it's him. They then mention Tony stealing money from them, and begin to attempt to hang him again. Tony puts the golden tube into his throat for him to breathe. Before they can hang Tony , Anton then comes into the picture dressed in his fat lady costume, and tells them to stop what theey are doing to Tony. One of the men then knocks Anton out and the men continue to hang Tony . When Doctor Parnassus tries to win them over to his choice, they are distracted by the dancing police men. Then Mr Nick comes in to win them over on his choice, they follow that one after being scared by the police men. Tony is then left alone with the knocked out Anton. Anton wakes up, and spots the new faced Tony , and thinks it is someone else. Tony then answers the trivia Question Anton gave him. Anton then asked why the men were after him and Tony explains to him what happened. This makes Anton have distrust with Tony . Imaginarium Tony 3 "I Guess this is my choice," -Imaginarium Tony 3 After Tony attempted to go through the mirror but was stopped by Valentina throughing objects at the Imaginarium, Tony tried to calm her down and then showed her what kind of life she really has by bringing her into the Imaginarium. When this happened, Tony's face was changed for the third and final time to the man in Valentina's catolog. The face of Colin Farrell. This scene starts off in a boat, part of Valentina's imagination, but is turned into Tony's. The imagination begins when a small girl is crying. Tony goes up to her and picks her up. Cameras then flash and the imagination turns into a mansion like house. Tony is wearing a tuxedo now and the girl is beside him. Valentina then comes down in a red dress as the people are interviewing Tony. Category:Image wiki templates